It's Not Like I Mind
by White Empress
Summary: "important otp christmas question: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM' before sighing and leaning in" by tumblr use wintersoldeirs.


I wanted to get something out for Christmas day, but you wouldn't believe how stressful the holidays get when you become an "adult" and have a one year old baby. Santa came and went, and although he brought me a tablet, he also left me broke ^^; Writing was the last thing on my mind, but with my upcoming week of vacation, I thought I would get back into it. Hopefully this stays a little drabble. This is inspired by a prompt in tumblr: (BUT GUESS HOW LONG AGO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED OOPS)

"important otp christmas question: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in" by tumblr use wintersoldeirs.

This is inspired, as well, by all the hate the SasuNaru fandom (and all of those who didn't become canon) has been receiving as of late, in order to make our days a little brighter. Keep at it y'all, we know we got the best couple. This is unbeta'd, so all errors are mine. Hope you all like this little bit of writing!

Warning: I'll be using weaboo language, because I prefer "teme" to "bastard", and "usuratonkachi" to "dead last", as well as "-chan's" and so on and so forth. Sorry ;;

Tags: Established relationship, m/m, spoilers for those who haven't finished the manga. Rated T+ for kisses.

**It's Not Like I Mind**

Dawn rising over the rebuilt houses of Konoha and peeking over Naruto's closed curtains had him grinning and sitting up in bed as quietly as possible. It might not have been his strongest suit, but he could be sneaky when he needed or wanted to be. In this case, not waking up the sleeping lump beside him was the most important. Although that shouldn't be much of a problem, seeing as Sasuke, despite what many people thought, was the worst morning person Naruto had _ever_ met. Even more, outside of missions, he slept like a log and a freight train wouldn't have woken him up from his beauty sleep.

Naruto gulped when Sasuke shifted, as if sensing his thoughts, and the blonde decided to slide out of bed and onto the carpeted floor before he woke up sleeping beauty. And reminded himself to definitely _not _let his thoughts slip out loud when Sasuke was around _ever _if he wanted to continue to live. Naruto didn't fancy losing his recovered arm again, _thank you very much_.

With that in mind, he hurried downstairs with single minded focus. Just the day before, Naruto had stacked at least a dozen strings of mistletoe branches and intended to use them to their full potential. He felt a blush dusting his cheeks as he took them out from their hiding place in the kitchen's least used cabinet. It might be cheesy, and maybe more than a little bit childish, but he didn't care. It was their third year celebrating holidays together after the war ended five years ago. The two years following it, Sasuke disappeared from the village, only sending him notes when the teme thought necessary.

But always with a promise of returning.

So Naruto waited, cherishing every letter and trusted Sasuke. After their last battle, where they both lost an arm, they gained something much more powerful. The reconstruction of their arms, thanks to Tsunade and Sakura-chan, had been a much needed miracle though. Naruto was probably as close to an epitome of optimism there could be, but even he wasn't that ignorant. A ninja wouldn't be able to leave the village on missions with only one arm. Though that only brought an even greater admiration for those who _did _live astounding and complete lives while missing a part of their body.

But now, three years later, and only one into their tentative relationship, Naruto was a determined man. Not only was Sasuke serious at all times- his P(rivate)DA was 2%, never mind his P(ublic)DA. To get a simple hug from the other man was hard enough- Naruto had to practically beg and trick him for it- never mind a kiss. Their first non-accidental kiss had been, actually, almost an accident as well. It only happened because they were both tipsy enough to let down their guards, and bold enough to initiate it. It did kick start their dating, but from then on, Naruto had managed to sneak in maybe a dozen kisses. In a year!

_Now though, _Naruto grinned, looking down at the handful of mistletoe. Surprisingly, Sakura-chan had been the one to suggest it, a coy smile playing on her lips as Naruto's face colored. Maybe it would be pointless, but if there was something he was known for throughout the ninja countries, was his ability to never give up. And today- today for _sure _he was getting as many kisses as he could. If he was lucky enough to get Sasuke in a good mood.

Humming a nameless tune under his breath, he set out to hang the mistletoe throughout every doorway in the house, starting with their shared bedroom and bathroom. As well as the kitchen's doorway, the living room, and their guest bathroom. Naruto even managed to tape them to the hallway, and- using his super ultra good ninja skills- directly above their bed.

With the task done, Naruto once more bounded down the stairs, mind set on making Sasuke breakfast. Again, another idea from the girls; this time from Ino, who had told him with the biggest smirk Naruto has ever seen on a human being. It had been frightening and truthfully, it might have given him nightmares of smiles so big they split people's faces. The only good thing that came out from jolting awake from his sleep with a disbelieving wide-eyed stare was the way Sasuke would snuggle up to him half-asleep, asking if he was okay.

Keeping it simple, Naruto decided on some eggs and toast, with some tomato slices on a smaller plate (brownie points)- he was no chef. Plus he knew his duckbutt would be waking up anytime soon, and didn't want to risk missing his first mistletoe kiss. If he was lucky, Naruto might get it as soon as Sasuke woke up too, since the other man always woke up half-delirious. He tried not to skip his way upstairs, because that would definitely give him away and grinned up at every piece of mistletoe that he passed under.

Setting the lap tray down on his side of the bed as soon as he entered their shared bedroom, Naruto crouched on the floor next to the still sleeping ninja. Sasuke didn't take well to getting rudely woken up, so Naruto settled for the next best thing; with a gentleness he didn't use often, he brushed the hair hanging in front of Sasuke's face back, pinning it somewhat behind his ear, swiping his thumb over an unusually relaxed brow. Naruto discovered early in their relationship that Sasuke actually liked having his hair played with- that it reminded him of his mom.

He was rewarded with a sleepy grumble, following by one eye struggling open.

Followed by what Naruto thought was a very cute frown.

"Ungodly...freaking hour- I swear to god Naruto-"

Cutest.

"Good morning, teme~" Naruto smiled, withdrawing his hand back to his side- he didn't feel like losing it again, if Sasuke's (getting cuter by the second) frown was any indication of any oncoming violence. In reality, he knew the dark haired man wouldn't do a whole lot; though Sasuke had bitten him before when he tried waking him up so they could get front seats for a village-wide fireworks show, so Naruto rather not risk it again.

"It'll be good when I shove my fist down your-hpmh!"

Naruto, using the way Sasuke was leaning just a tiny bit forward to his advantage, closed the space between their faces and took Sasuke's lips with his own. It was chaste and quick and Naruto made sure to pull back a good feet or two and yet it was the sweetest thing he'd tasted since the last time Sasuke accepted one of his kisses.

The spluttering (that Uchiha's do NOT do, no matter what anyone else says), and rising color to Sasuke's face made waking up so early worth it. Before he could say anything, Naruto was grinning and pointing upwards at the ceiling where he had sneakily pinned a mistletoe earlier and his smile grew just a tiniest bit sly when Sasuke's mouth thinned in a line.

"It's tradition- can't fight it!" Naruto laughed, proud of his ingenious plan (even though it wasn't even his).

"...at least it shuts you up," grumbled Sasuke, eyes narrowing as he peeked over Naruto's shoulder- no doubt seeking out more branches of mistletoe.

With another grin, Naruto gestured to the breakfast on the other side of the bed, smile widening when Sasuke's already narrowed eyes closed suspiciously even more. Naruto tried looking as innocent as possible as he handed the tray over.

* * *

First he caught Sasuke by the bedroom door, having waited while he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and changing his clothes- Sasuke had really weird habits. Before the slightly taller man could react, Naruto was already wrapping one arm around his neck, turning his face and leaning in to press his lips to Sasuke's. The always present shock of warmth that followed contact like this spread down his back, and Naruto was pretty sure his face was pink and pulled back.

Wide black eyes were staring at him when he opened his, and Naruto grinned again, if a bit shakily.

He pointed up.

Sasuke let out an almost inaudible groan, and Naruto chuckled, skipping down the stairs happily.

* * *

Naruto waited for his third attack, not wanting to actually anger Sasuke by being too pushy. This was supposed to be a good day for both of them as well as their blooming relationship and he wasn't dumb enough to ruin it. He didn't want anything else as much as what they currently had- a friendship above all else, solid and based on trust and loyalty. Constructed through many years and literal sweat and tears and blood- too much blood- and nothing would ever make him give up on it. Naruto knew he was probably over thinking it just a bit- what a surprise really- but decided that being cautious was better than anything bad occurring because of a miss step.

So he waited.

It felt like an eternity to him, although in reality had only been around thirty minutes, when Sasuke passed him by through the living's room doorway. _Now or never, _and Naruto quickly threw an arm out, blocking Sasuke from going completely through and smiled when black eyes turned to look at him and one black eyebrow rose in silent question. It was a look that usually sent girls blushing and it had no less of an effect on Naruto, when he felt his cheeks warming up just a bit under the stare.

They were at eye-level- though Sasuke never turned down an opportunity to boast about the meager inch he had over Naruto- and he grinned, blue eyes flickering upwards and latching on to the branch of mistletoe. He could see Sasuke's eyes following it, and a frown came over his feature. Before the other man could pull away or ask how in the hell these things kept appearing out of nowhere, Naruto leaned forward.

He closed his eyes just as their noses nudged against each other and pursued his lips just a tiny more forward when he felt Sasuke respond to the kiss. Naruto leaned more, hands going up to hold onto Sasuke's shoulders, mouth opening just a silver to breath against the lips he was pressing to and feeling his stomach flip inside him as his fingertips tingled from the action. A feeling that tripled in intensity once Sasuke copied his actions, open mouths now brushing and lips sliding against each other.

It was not enough and too much at the same time, and with one last peck, Naruto leaned back, eyes fluttering open heavily- he could seriously kiss Sasuke forever if it came to that- and instantly locking with Sasuke's. He felt his cheeks and throat heating under Sasuke's black eyes and backed up a pace, stuttering out a nervous laugh.

"Surprise?" he grinned.

"Hn..." was the only reply he received, accompanied with an eye roll, before Sasuke looked up at the mistletoe branch once more, eyes narrowing. Naruto heard more than saw a small scoff before Sasuke kept walking to go do whatever he was about to do- leaving a confused yet slightly grateful to be alive Naruto behind. It wasn't like he thought Sasuke would outright refuse him the kiss- or even back away from it when they were _already _kissing- but through their year officially together, he had learned to be careful. Sometimes, Sasuke would jerk away unintentionally whenever Naruto touched him out of nowhere, or jump at the tiniest sound.

No doubt it was an aftereffect of all that happened just a mere five years ago.

* * *

Naruto knew they couldn't spend the whole morning cooped up in their apartment, even if he wanted to. Sakura had invited both of them to a friendly get together at her house, saying something about lunch and who knows what else. He had accepted for both of them, even though Sasuke had sent a glare his way as soon as the words left his mouth, Sakura's small giggle just making it worse. Still, Sasuke hadn't made much of a fuss, and eventually sighed- the only yes Naruto was going to get in any way, shape, or form.

It hindsight, it's great being in a relationship with your best friend. Sasuke was an exceptionally hard person to read, and understand- and Naruto was happy to call himself one of the few, if not only one, who could understand the most minute expressions and the most clipped answers.

Still, he was determined to get at least five kisses from Sasuke before they left, and he was a man in a mission- something that years would never change was his life's motto and he definitely never gave up. Even on something as silly as mistletoe kisses. He didn't know exactly _why _five, but it was a good number. Odd, but nice when multiplied by any number.

Apparently, Naruto had weird habits too.

So he took to following Sasuke, being just a few steps behind him as he paced about the kitchen, washing the dishes he used for his breakfast- even though Naruto had offered to wash them himself- to sitting at the kitchen table, sipping absently at a cup of coffee as they made small talk and wondered when to get going to Sakura's house. As the minutes dragged on though, Naruto pursued his lips, a smile curling his lips upwards. Sasuke was definitely avoiding getting up and out the door, if his glances at the innocent mistletoe branch hanging from the kitchen doorway was any indication.

With a feigned pout, Naruto stood, walking behind Sasuke and draping both his arms around the Uchiha, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" he mumbled against a warm cheek, inhaling the warmth coming from Sasuke, sighing as it calmed his somewhat frazzled nerves from all his over-thinking. He felt no small amount of satisfaction as Sasuke didn't even flinch, shoulders still as relaxed as before.

"...it's not that I don't want to, dumb ass," Sasuke's voice startled Naruto a bit- he wasn't really expecting a response back and grinned, rubbing his tanned cheek against the paler one next to him, pressing a wet kiss to it and laughing when Sasuke roughly wiped it. Naruto didn't take it personally though. He, most than anyone else, understood Sasuke, and knew the darker haired man meant nothing with his actions. Sasuke was literal- he didn't say what he didn't mean, and didn't do things if he didn't want to do them.

"Then come here," he called, standing underneath the mistletoe at the doorway, arms tucked close to his side. His smile widened when Sasuke sighed, standing and walking closer, his hands going to Naruto's shoulders. He still seem to glare at the innocent branch above them though, making Naruto chuckle.

"And stop glaring at the poor thing! They didn't hang themselves up, you know," he said cheekily, the shadow of a dimple on his cheek, his mirth obvious- he couldn't help it. Every thing Sasuke did made him smile- didn't matter if it involved glaring at inanimate objects, or giving him one of his non-smiles, where the happiness was more obvious in the crinkles by his eyes than the small tilt of his lips.

"You can just ask me," Sasuke murmured, quietly this time and Naruto's smile turned gentler, because that was Sasuke. Not the person he portrays to the outside world, choosing to show exactly what he wants to; but a man that only lets his closest friends in, and Naruto is lucky enough to be as close to him as another being could get. It made his chest tighten and at the same time lift because _he was so damned lucky._

_"_Well, from now on, I'll ask you," Naruto smiled, and leaned up to take another kiss from the dark haired man.

And he did ask. In Sakura's house. In front of everyone. And with a challenging smirk on his face.

It was worth it to see everyone's jaw drop down to the floor as Sasuke met his smirk with a small one of his own and leaned down to passionately kiss him where anyone could see.

* * *

LATE LATE LAAAATTTEE this is super late and I hope it isn't crap yay


End file.
